Chronicles of Rujiyima
by anothereleven345
Summary: Basado un poco en "Las crónicas de Narnia",magia, batallas y un increíble mundo en donde la imaginación es impresionante y basta, pero este mundo se ve amenazado y ahora los habitantes de este mundo deberán unir fuerzas con quienes mas temen... un grupo de humanos.
1. Chapter 1

_Chronciles of Rujiyima_

_Capítulo 1: El comienzo_

_**Las personas dejan de creer siempre en los sueños fantásticos, ficciones e inclusive de sus propias ideas las cuales creían que alguna vez se harían realidad, pero ¿de verdad desaparecen y son olvidadas?, no para los habitantes de Rujiyima, estos siempre almacenan sus deseos, imaginaciones e ideas no importa la edad, raza o inclusive la especie que estos posean… así es los Rujitantes no son seres humanos, tampoco alienígenas, son criaturas nacidas desde los sueños de sus madres y padres: El **__**padre de la Luz, Quazike…La madre del agua, Zarul…El padre de la nieve, Ñiumky… La madre de la Tierra, Fragora y el padre de la oscuridad, Posuldo.**_

_**Todos viven gracias a la energía que les proporcionan los manantiales en puntos específicos del mundo donde habitan, en donde se les da cada año, pero en diferentes fechas, la energía necesaria a cada especie perteneciente del mismo padre o madre… Por desgracia se dan casos de robos de los diferentes tesoros o artilugios que se encuentran en los puntos cercanos de los manantiales, algunos provenientes desde los deseos más oscuros que experimentaron los padres y madres de los Rujitantes antes de crear este mundo, los cuales causan que los habitantes del país se vuelvan criaturas sanguinarias, codiciosas y traicioneras…**_

_**Por suerte la paz sigue en Rujiyima gracias a sus propios residentes y el equilibrio que existe entre sus especies y sus madres y padres, pero últimamente esto está cambiando drásticamente.**_

* * *

><p><span><em>Año 1956, Japón: <em>

_Sobrevivir a la Segunda Guerra Mundial es una enorme suerte para mí, especialmente si considero que mis padres biológicos están desaparecidos desde que mi ciudad natal, Nagasaki, fue destruida por la bomba atómica. Ahora me encuentro en Kioto con una nueva familia, la cual se conforma por mi madre, mi padre y mis tres hermanos quienes también son adoptados, a pesar de los estragos que dejan las guerras, siempre quise pelear por la justicia… ¿ridículo no?, yo un chico de 16 años deseando pelear contra las fuerzas malvadas como un pequeño d años. Ahora me dirijo a encontrarme con mis hermanos en la estación de trenes para ver al profesor Huroko, quien es un conocido de mi padre, finalmente había llegado hasta la estación, sentí como si estuviera solo en la estación pero de pronto escuche que llamaban por mi nombre así que me dirigí hacia la chica peli morada quien estaba al lado de dos gemelos uno quien sonreía alegremente mientras el otro simplemente miraba serio hacia el frente. Rápidamente me acerque hacia ellos._

**P.1:**_ Lamento haber llegado tarde._

**P.2 (sonriendo):**_ No te preocupes, pero la verdad Atsuya ya estaba bastante molesto._

**P.3:**_ Es cierto, el pobre estaba preocupado por ti._

**Atsuya (molesto):**_ ¡Eso no es cierto, por qué dices eso Fubuki!_

**Fubuki (regañándolo):**_ Porque es cierto Atsuya, hasta Fuyuppe sabe que es cierto._

**Fuyuppe:**_ Chicos dejen de pelear, Hiroto haz algo tu eres el mayor._

**Hiroto (dejando salir un suspiro): **_Porque soy yo quien siempre debe arreglarlo._

**Fuyuppe:**_ Porque a pesar de que tenemos casi la misma edad, tu sabes manejarlos._

**Hiroto (algo molesto):**_ Bien._

_Mientras subía al tren junto con mis hermanos recordé cuando llegue a la casa de mis padres adoptivos, tenía algo de miedo pero al pasar los dos días ese miedo se esfumo, tal vez se debió a la llegada de esos dos gemelos que perdieron a sus padres en el lanzamiento de la bomba de Hiroshima tres días después del atentado contra Nagasaki, luego de unos meses llego Fuyuppe quien resulto ser alemana, pero a pesar de eso mis padres la amaban y le cambiaron la nacionalidad a japonesa._

_Y así pasaron los años hasta el día de hoy, en donde puedo ver que mis hermanos y yo vivimos una vida, desgraciadamente para mí, rutinaria y algunas veces repetitiva, no digo que quiera volver a ver sangre derramada por las calles o algo parecido pero aun así… me gustaría que algo sorpresivo sucediera en mi vida, algo épico e inexplicable…_

_Cuando menos lo espere ya estábamos frente a la casa del profesor Huroko, la cual se encontraba a unos escasos metros desde la estación, era una gran mansión estilo palacio, claro que más pequeña que uno de verdad, no tenía ningún muro que lo protegiera, la mansión tenía el tejado color negro y sus paredes exteriores color blanco._

_Fuyuppe toco la puerta y a los 5 segundos ya estaba una joven vestida de sirvienta llevándonos por el pasillo de la casa, mientras cruzábamos el enorme pasillo, la sirvienta comenzó a hablar._

**Sirvienta (hablando cálidamente):**_ El profesor salió a una reunión que se celebra en Yokohama, volverá dentro de unas horas, pero si quieren pueden esperarlo._

**Hiroto (sonriendo):**_ Si no se preocupe no tenemos prisa y a todo esto ¿a que se dedica el profesor?_

**Sirvienta (volteando hacia los cuatro):**_ Se dedica a la __Criptozoología._

**Fubuki (sin entender):**_ ¿A qué se refiere?_

_Sirvienta (sonriendo): Es normal que no lo entiendas, es el estudio de animales que se creen que existen como por ejemplo el monstruo del lago Ness o mitologías griegas._

**Hiroto:**_ A mí me parece algo ridículo._

**Fuyuppe (tratando de detenerlo):**_ Hiroto, no deberías decir-_

**Atsuya (algo molesto):**_ ¿Por qué lo dices Hiroto?_

**Hiroto:**_ Atsuya deberías madurar y pensar lógicamente, los animales de leyendas, mitos y fantasías son simplemente ridiculeces inventadas por las personas._

**Atsuya:**_ ¡Repite eso!_

**Fubuki (lo sostiene desde el hombro):**_ Atsuya cálmate._

**Fuyuppe (molesta):**_ Tu también Hiroto (voltea hacia la sirvienta) Lamento el comportamiento de mis hermanos._

**Sirvienta:**_ No te preocupes (Abre la puerta que está a su lado) lamento el desorden, la sala de invitados esta en remodelación y no tenemos otro cuarto en donde recibirlos, lo siento._

**Fuyuppe (sonriendo):**_ No es necesario que te disculpes, vamos chicos._

_Entre a la habitación junto con los demás, la sirvienta nos preguntó si queríamos algo mas pero le dijimos que no queríamos ni necesitábamos nada, así que cerró la puerta y nos dejó solos en la habitación la cual estaba repleta de muebles antiguos cubiertos por sabanas, libros que se encontraban en una estantería en un rincón de la habitación, aun me preguntaba cómo era posible de que a pesar de la enorme mansión solamente tuvieran un cuarto para recibir a los visitantes, acaso los demás eran dormitorios solamente, de pronto un golpe sordo me saco de mis pensamientos._

**Fubuki:**_ ¡Atsuya deja ese libro en su lugar ahora mismo!_

**Atsuya:**_ Por favor hermano, es solo un libro y lo voy a devolver._

**Fuyuppe:**_ Fubuki no tienes de que preocuparte si Atsuya lo rompe lo pagar el con su mesada._

**Atsuya:**_ ¿¡Que!? Ni de broma, ¿bueno quien quiere leer un poco? (empieza a quitar el polvo de la portada del libro)_

**Hiroto (acercándose):**_ ¿Chicos que hacen?_

**Fuyuppe:**_ Hiroto tienes que ver esto._

_Cuando me acerque vi el enorme título del libro "Mi aventura Rujiyima", por favor, debe ser algún libro para niños pequeños o alguna leyenda de un pueblo de por los alrededores._

**Hiroto (incrédulo):**_ ¿Lo van a leer?_

**Atsuya (algo molesto y feliz):**_ Y que importa no creo que nos vayan a decir algo por simplemente leer un libro._

**Fubuki:**_ Además papa siempre nos decía que leyéramos más en las vacaciones y mira._

_Atsuya empezó a leer una parte de la portada del libro la cual tenía escrito ciertas palabras y letras en un idioma extraño y sumamente incomprensible, no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo sinceramente, pero la verdad me atrajeron bastante las palabras inscritas encima de la portada._

"_**Furikop buiku a werld xun Rujiyima**_

_Debo decir que para ser escritor tiene mala caligrafía y además mala ortografía._

_Cuando Atsuya termino de leer la portada las ventanas de a habitación empezaron a temblar, para luego dar paso a que la habitación se moviera completamente, al igual que un terremoto, se escuchó un gran estruendo desde fuera, a pesar de que quería ver por la ventana no pude ya que caímos al suelo, para cuando me di cuenta Fuyuppe y Fubuki estaban desmayados en el suelo, le grite a Atsuya que los cuidara, trate de acercarme a la ventana en medio de tambaleos, pero de pronto estas se rompieron por un gran estruendo, tan grande que fui a parar de espalda hacia la pared junto con Atsuya a quien empuje conmigo, quedando inconscientes en el suelo._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bien ese es el primer capítulo, finalmente me llego la inspiración e imaginación suficiente para escribir fantasía, si quieren participar les dejo aquí la ficha:<strong>_

_**Nombre: **_

_**Apellido: **_

_**Especie (la colocare yo misma para que no hayan repeticiones, no habrán humanos)**_

_**Edad (100-200 años): **_

_**Personalidad: **_

_**Apariencia (háganla un poco corta y no muy especificada):**_

_**Hijo/a de (_**El **__**padre de la Luz, Quazike,la madre del agua,Zarul, el padre de la nieve, Ñiumky, la madre de la Tierra, Fragora y el padre de la oscuridad, Posuldo), según el que elijan sera su especie, aunque serán variadas: **_**_

_**Historia: **_

_**Pareja (no se si la utilice pero igual y si no quieren no importa): **_

_**Habilidad (puede ser pelear, curación, supervivencia o armamento): **_

_**Arma (pueden ser las que ustedes quieran pero nada de armas modernas como pistolas, ametralladoras, etc.):**_

_**Bueno espero ver muchos Ocs por que tengo espacios para varios y si quieren pueden enviarme dos OCs max. de mismo autor(ra).**_

**_Anothereleven345_**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chronciles of Rujiyima_

_Capítulo 2: Rujiyima ¿Fantasía o Sueño?_

_Año -, Lugar desconocido:_

_Desperté con un horrible dolor en mi espalda y en la cabeza, no me encontraba en la habitación, ni siquiera estaba Atsuya a mi lado, estaba solo, en el aire sentía un olor putrefacto, me levanté rápidamente y comencé a gritar el nombre de mis hermanos, nada solamente el silencio y esa neblina grisácea que invadía el ambiente, finalmente divise algo entre la neblina era una persona, corrí hacia ella creyendo que era alguno de mis hermanos, pero cuando estaba a punto de tocarla esta se desvaneció, la neblina comenzó a dispersarse, dejando ver un terrible escenario lleno de ruinas, escombros, comencé a mirar alrededor buscando señales de vida…nada, finalmente escuche a alguien llamándome, pero junto con ella escuche unos gruñidos, mordiscos, los cuales estaban cada vez más cerca de mí, de pronto voltee rápidamente hacia mi costado y solo pude ver a una criatura oscura con su boca abierta mostrando sus colmillos filosos…El grito se escuchó nuevamente, me levante de golpe, el mismo cuarto, ¿Habrá sido una pesadilla?, no lo creo, ya que a mi lado estaba Atsuya moviéndome bruscamente, Fuyuppe estaba llorando mientras que Fubuki la consolaba, mire alrededor los ventanales estaban reparados como por arte de magia, todo estaba en su lugar como si no hubiera sucedido nada._

_**Hiroto (reaccionando de golpe):**__ ¿Chicos están bien?_

_**Atsuya (soltando su brazo bruscamente):**__ ¿¡Que tonterías estas preguntando!? Nosotros somos quienes deberíamos preguntarte eso a ti._

_**Fuyuppe (calmándose mientras se secaba las lágrimas):**__ Nos alegra que hayas despertado Hiroto._

_**Hiroto:**__ No te preocupes Fuyuppe ¿no les duele nada?_

_Todos negaron con la cabeza._

_**Hiroto (levantándose junto con los demás):**__ Bien, vamos afuera el profesor debe de haber llegado (se dirige hacia la puerta junto con Fubuki)._

_**Fuyuppe (preocupada):**__ Pero, ¿no creen que si el profesor ya hubiera llegado, la sirvienta que nos atendió nos hubiera dicho?_

_**Atsuya:**__ ¿Habrá sucedido algo mientras estábamos inconscientes?_

_**Fubuki (sujetando el picaporte con una mano):**__ Si sucedió algo, pues entonces llamaremos a los policías o a los paramédicos, no se preocupen (trata de abrir la puerta pero no abre) Vamos abre._

_**Hiroto:**__ Vamos Fubuki, déjame intentar (mueve a un lado a Fubuki y trata de abrir empujando con su cuerpo la puerta) Esto no es posible (voltea hacia Atsuya y luego hacia Fubuki Chicos ayúdenme._

_Los tres empezamos a empujar sin saber que la puerta desde fuera estaba cubierta por una enorme planta color café parecido a una enredadera, con unas flores aun cerradas del mismo color que la planta._

_…._

_Año -, Lugar desconocido: _

_**P.1 (escondido entre unas piedras): **__Bueno, ¿entendieron el plan?_

_**P.2 (algo molesta):**__ Si, lo has preguntado como 50 veces, ya quiero deshacerme de esas cosas_

_**P.3 (algo asustada):**__ Ch-chicos están saliendo_

_**P.1 (moviéndose hacia el otro lado de la piedra):**__ Bien a mi señal atacan._

_**P.2 (seria):**__ Ahí vamos de nuevo._

_**P.3 (tratando de calmarla):**__ Vamos no te pongas así, prepárate (agacha la cabeza junto con su amigo/a)._

_**P.2:**__ Si tienes problemas solo grita y los atacare con todo, ¿lo entiendes?_

_**P.3:**__ No tienes de que preocuparte, estaré bien lo prometo._

_Los fuertes golpes provenientes de lo profundo de la cueva se hacían cada vez más fuertes…._

_…_

_**Hiroto (decidido):**__ ¡Bien, 1, 2 y 3! (empuja junto con Atsuya y Fubuki la puerta, rompiéndola y cayendo al suelo boca abajo)._

_**Fuyuppe (corriendo hasta sus hermanos, sosteniendo algo entre sus brazos):**__ ¿Chicos están bien?_

_**Hiroto (levantándose junto con los demás):**__ Si no te preocupes (molesto) ¿Fuyuppe por qué tienes ese libro en la mano?_

_**Fuyuppe (recordando de golpe):**__ Ah se me olvido dejarlo (estaba a punto de entrar en la habitación cuando…)_

_**Fubuki:**__ ¡Hiroto, Fuyuppe, ya no estamos en la mansión del profesor!_

_**Hiroto (volteando hacia Fubuki):**__ ¿Que tonterías dices Fu?- (se queda pasmado al ver alrededor al igual que sus hermanos)._

_Mis ojos mentían…esto es un sueño, ya no estábamos en el corredor de la mansión, sino que ahora estábamos en… ¿Frente a una laguna dentro de una cueva?, si esto es un sueño, me pellizque esperando despertar…nada, mire alrededor solamente veía unas luces pequeñas reflejadas en la parte superior de la cueva, deben ser luciérnagas._

_**Fuyuppe (algo asustada pero también sorprendida):**__ ¿Do-dónde estamos?_

_**Fubuki:**__ Esto es increíble._

_**Atsuya (sorprendido):**__ Esto es real… (Sumamente feliz) ¡Increíble, estamos viviendo una fantasía!_

_**Hiroto:**__ Mejor volvamos a la habitación chicos (voltea y se sorprende) ¡¿Dónde está la habitación?!_

_**Atsuya (Retrocediendo un poco sin apartar la vista del suelo):**__ Ch-chicos deberíamos salir de aquí._

_**Fubuki (confundido):**__ ¿Por qué lo dices Atsuya?_

_**Fuyuppe (aterrada):**__ ¡Fubuki cuidado!_

_Fubuki vio que desde el piso una cosa color café se subía a su pierna, la cosa levanto lo que parecía ser su boca mostrando unos dientes hacia Fubuki, quien se limitó a patearla con su otra pierna, pero al caer la cosa seguía arrastrándose hacia los demás, y por desgracia no solo estaba esa sino que muchas más, todas iguales a la primera…_

_Empezamos a correr, no volteamos la mirada, pero aun escuchábamos unos gritos, más bien diría yo chillidos provenientes de atrás, logre divisar una luz, finalmente salimos de la cueva, mientras recuperábamos aire los chillidos aun seguían acercándose, estábamos asustados me coloque al frente de mis hermanos, cuando de pronto vi como dos chicas se colocaban enfrente de nosotros cada una con sus armas en mano, de pronto una de estas lanzo una flecha hacia un árbol, mientras que la otra coloco sus manos en posición recta sin apartar la mirada de la cueva, las cosas estaban acercándose mas, pero una gran explosión desde la cima hizo que la entrada se cubriera de piedras, cerrándole el paso a esos monstruos… fue algo increíble, las dos chicas finalmente voltearon dejando ver sus rasgos más detalladamente._

_Una tenia cabello azulado corto que le llegaba hasta los hombros, ojos color grisáceo y de estatura algo más baja, poseía en su dedo meñique un anillo color gris y uno color negro-morado, la segunda era una chica de cabello __fino color rosa-pastel cayendo hasta por debajo de sus hombros, sus ojos tenían unas ojeras por debajo y era de una estatura pequeña, en su cuello se lograba ver que poseía algo parecido a unas branquias y además de eso sus dedos poseían unas garras pequeñas pero con un poco de filo._

**P.3 (sonriendo):**_ ¿Están bien?_

**P.2 (seria):**_ No sé ustedes pero deberían tener más cuidado, después de todo no son de por aquí._

**Fubuki:**_ Si es verdad, muchas gracias por ayudarnos somos-_

**P.1 (corriendo hacia las chicas):**_ ¡Chicas lo vieron! ¡Fue impresionante!_

**P.3 (molesta):**_ Kogure, no debiste haber hecho eso._

**Kogure (cruzando los brazos encima de su cabeza):**_ Por favor Haruna, deberías tener más sentido de la aventura, además nadie salió herido._

**P.2 (acercándose hasta sus amigos):**_ Chicos deberíamos presentarnos primero, además estos chicos parecen necesitar ayuda._

**Kogure (empieza a reírse entre dientes):**_ Son muy extraños, no poseen orejas, cola o siquiera un arma._

**Atsuya (confundido):**_ ¿Cola?_

**Fuyuppe (confundida):**_ ¿Orejas?_

**Hiroto (sin lograr comprender):**_ ¿De qué hablan?_

**Haruna:**_ Bueno primero lo primero soy Otonashi Haruna, ella es Dahimo Saeko y este es el pequeño duende Yuya Kogure._

**Saeko (algo desconfiada):**_ ¿Y ustedes quiénes son?_

**Hiroto:**_ Yo soy Hiroto Kiyama, ella Kudo Fuyuka, y estos dos son Atsuya y Shirou Fubuki._

**Saeko:**_ ¿De qué Rexum provienen?_

**Fuyuppe (confundida):**_ ¿Perdón?_

**Haruna:**_ De qué lugar vienen a eso se refiere._

**Fubuki:**_ Venimos desde Japón._

**Kogure (confundido):**_ ¿Y eso en que parte del mundo de Rujiyima queda?_

_Nos quedamos sin habla… como que en que parte de Rujiyima, esto no es posible ya no estamos en Japón, ni siquiera en Asia, sino que en un mundo completamente ficticio el cual tiene el mismo nombre que el del libro, espera… ¡eso es! Tome el libro que tenía Fuyuppe entre sus brazos y puse la página en donde está el prólogo y lo coloque encima de Kogure._

**Hiroto:**_ Disculpa me podrías decir que dice exactamente en este párrafo (señala el párrafo que estaba "mal" escrito)._

**Kogure (lo lee rápidamente y luego se ríe entre dientes):**_ Vaya sí que son lentos para leer, hay dice "Como llegue al mundo de Rujiyima"_

_Me quede pasmado al igual que mis hermanos, es decir que ahora estábamos atrapados en un mundo completamente inexistente, en donde nos quedaremos atrapados para siempre._

**Saeko (seria):**_ ¿Sucede algo Hiroto?_

**Fuyuppe:**_ Verán, nosotros no somos de este mundo._

**Haruna (sin lograr entender y algo asustada):**_ ¿A qué te refieres?_

**Atsuya (ya harto de tanta charla****)****:**_ Nosotros no somos como ustedes somos seres humanos._

_Los tres chicos se quedaron completamente callados, supuse que habíamos cometido un error al decirles eso, pero a los pocos segundos la chica llamada Saeko empezó a hablar._

**Saeko (se voltea hacia un bosque cercano al igual que Haruna y Kogure):**_ Sígannos, los llevaremos a la casa de Haruna para que le preguntemos a su hermano el cómo pueden salir de aquí (empiezan a caminar junto con los demás)._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bueno hasta aquí el segundo capitulo, los Oc que me han mandado hasta ahora son bastantes completos y quiero agradecerles por eso, bueno espero mas OCs ya que aun tengo bastante espacio y también espero leer nuevos reviews pronto.<em>**

**_Anothereleven345_**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chronicles of Rujiyima _

_Capítulo 3: Ñiumky, el padre maldito (parte 1)_

_Año-, Bosque de Rujiyima: _

_Íbamos caminando por un gran bosque el cual en el lado derecho, los pinos eran de color… ¿anaranjado y amarillo?... mientras que en el lado izquierdo los pinos eran de un color verdoso fuerte, acompañados de un pasto verde claro… estos es incomprensible, especialmente ahora que estamos en un mundo fantástico. Me apresure hacia el frente un poco para hablar con Haruna._

_**Hiroto (colocándose al lado de la chica):**__ ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?_

_**Haruna (sonriendo):**__ Por supuesto, dime._

_**Hiroto:**__ A qué se refería Saeko con "Rexum"_

_**Haruna:**__ Significa reino, el mundo Rujiyima está regido por cinco madres y padres quienes son como los reyes, pero prefieren que les digamos madres y padres._

_**Hiroto:**__ ¿Por qué?_

_**Haruna:**__ Ya que a todos nosotros nos consideran como sus hijos._

_**Hiroto:**__ Ya veo, pero que tienen- _

_**Saeko (se detiene en seco):**__ N-no puede ser._

_**Haruna (corre y se coloca a un lado de Saeko junto con Kogure y Hiroto):**__ Sucede algo Sae- (se queda horrorizada por lo que ve al igual que Kogure)._

_La escena que esos chicos veían con horror se parecía bastante a lo que dejaba el ataque aéreo de un avión hacia una casa, solamente que esto no lo había causado un bombardeo, porque si fuera así lo hubiéramos escuchado, adema sesto no era una casa, era lo que se podría llamar en el mundo real como una campaña, solamente que estaba hecha de pieles de animales, barro y madera, desde su techo salía humo negro, tal vez la quemaron hace varias horas atrás, quizás días, habían muebles de madera en los alrededores de la casa, todos destrozados, nos acercamos a buscar por los alrededores al hermano de Haruna, me acerque y toque con una de mis manos un velador de madera el cual estaba… ¿arañazos?, que clase de persona puede hacer rasguños tan profundos a un mueble de este tipo, aunque considerando la situación en la que estamos… dudo que haya sido un ser humano el causante de esto. De pronto el sonido de unos golpes provenientes desde el… ¿suelo?, me hizo apartarme de donde estaba algo asustado, el velador comenzó a saltar desde abajo, llame a Kogure y a Fubuki para que me ayudaran a moverlo, cuando lo hice los golpes cesaron, cuando logramos apartarlo vimos una pequeña puerta, parecida a las puertas que se encuentran en los suelos de los sótanos para bajar de estos. Cuando se abrió de golpe, salieron desde su interior cuatro personas._

_**P.1 (saliendo con dificultad): **__Demonios esos malditos Jukys (alza su mano hasta la entrada de nuevo, ayudando a salir a otro chico)._

_**P.2 (saliendo):**__ Gracias, en serio yo- (coloca una mueca de dolor y se cubre un costado de su estómago)._

_**P.3 (saliendo apresuradamente para poder auxiliarlo):**__ Espera, no te sobre esfuerces (voltea la mirada hacia Haruna y corre a abrazarla) ¡Haruna, que bueno que estas bien!_

_**Haruna (sonriendo):**__ ¡¿Yo?! Más bien qué bueno que ustedes están bien (lo aparta cuidadosamente) ¿Qué sucedió?_

_**P.4 (saliendo con algo de miedo):**__ N-no-nos a-ata-atacaron Haruna y se lle-llevaron a Genda y a Kurimatsu._

_**Saeko (corriendo hacia ella):**__ ¡¿Se los llevaron?!_

_**P.1:**__ Si, ellos querían activar las trampas que teníamos a los alrededores, pero ellos se los llevaron cuando tuvieron la oportunidad (voltea molesto hacia el tercer chico) ¡Se me hubieras dejado salir quizás esto no!-_

_**P.3 (molesto):**__ ¿¡Que no hubiera pasado Fuduo?! Si te dejaba salir pudiste haber sufrido una herida como ella o peor aún te hubieran secuestrado a ti._

_**P.4:**__ Ch-chicos._

_**P.2 (tratando de colocarse de pie):**__ ¡Escúchenme este no es momento para esto, tenemos que!-(se agacha de nuevo con aun más dolor en su costado)._

_**Fuduo (molesto):**__ Demonios (voltea la mirada hacia Saeko) dime que tienes más de esa agua._

**Saeko (saca desde una bolsa que tiene en su cinturón una botella color azul):**_ Toma Fuduo._

_Mientras el tal Fuduo y Saeko junto con otra persona cuidaban de la chica herida, un chico de ojos rojos y cabellos cafés, se acercó junto con Kogure y Haruna para hablarnos sobre todo, voltee la mirada rápidamente hacia los demás que estaban en un rincón de lo que quedaba de la "casa", Fuduo tenía unas orejas algo puntiagudas, llevaba consigo en un bolsillo una daga pequeña de puro hierro, de cabello corto y además de unos ojos jades-grises, a excepción de las orejas este parecía tener bastantes características humanas, la chica herida tenía un cabello largo color negro con uno de sus descubierto mientras el otro se lo cubría con unos mechones de su cabello, el descubierto era de color morado, me sorprendí por cierto rasgo en su cabello, tenía lo que parecían ser pequeñas bolsas en las puntas de su pelo, las cuales se…¿movían?, como era eso posible si ni siquiera había viento, la chica que se encontraba a su lado dándole ánimos para que soportar el dolor tenía el cabello castaño claro corto con un flequillo en su frente con sus puntas desordenadas ojos de color azul cielo y una piel blanca y pálida, esta chica no tenía ninguna aspecto en peculiar como todas las personas que habíamos visto hasta ahora, parecía ser humana._

**P.3:**_ Ustedes parecen ser los humanos, hijos de Japón._

**Fuyuppe (confundida):**_ ¿Hijos de Japón?_

**Fubuki:**_ Te equivocas, esto… ¿Cómo te llamas?_

**P.3:**_ Ah lo siento, olvide presentarme, soy Yuuto Kido, el chico con quien "hable" antes es Akio Fuduo, la chica de cabello café es Takanashi Himeko y pues la persona que está herida es Fuchika Mikury._

**Atsuya (sin lograr comprender):**_ ¿Y quienes eran los que menciono antes Himeko?_

**Kido (algo triste):**_ Eran nuestros amigos __Teppei Kurimatsu y Koujiro Genda, el primero era una ardilla y el segundo era-_

**Atsuya (recordando):**_ ¡¿Una ardilla parlante?!_

**Kido (sorprendido):**_ ¿Cómo lo supiste?_

**Atsuya:**_ Fue una corazonada, además lo leí en este libro (Saca de las manos de Fuyuppe el libro y se los muestra)_

**Hiroto (tratando de quitarle el libro a Atsuya):**_ Atsuya no te dije que no leyeras este libro._

**Atsuya:**_ y que importa no hizo ningún daño._

**Hiroto:**_ Po supuesto que lo hizo por este tonto libro estaños en-_

**Kido (acercándose hacia Atsuya):**_ Disculpa ¿me podrías dar ese libro?_

**Atsuya (algo extrañado):**_ S-si claro toma (se lo da)._

_Kido se quedó hojeando el libro por un rato hasta que finalmente se sorprendió al leer cierta página, dejando a su hermana y a Kogure algo preocupados por su actitud, pero les dio una mirada a ambos, los cuales correspondieron con un pequeño asentamiento de cabezas, se dirigió frente a nosotros con una mirada seria y algo fría para mi perspectiva._

**Kido (serio):**_ ¿Ustedes son seres humanos cierto?_

**Hiroto (algo nervioso):**_ S-sí._

**Kido:**_ Quiero pedirles un favor…_

**Fuyuppe:**_ ¿Qué es Kido?_

**Kido (serio):**_ Por favor ayúdennos a derrotar al padre Ñiumky._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bueno eso es todo por hoy, para los que aun quieran participar aun espero sus Ocs, ya que varios aun no me lo <em>****_envían, pero bueno esperare lo posible, mientras tanto presentare los Oc que me han mandado hasta la fecha._**

**_Another eleven345_**


	4. Chapter 4

_Chronicles of Rujiyima_

_Capítulo 3: Ñiumky, el padre maldito (parte 2)_

_Año-, Hogar de Haruna y Kido:_

_**Fubuki (algo preocupado):**__ Lo siento Kido, pero no entendemos tú-_

_**Kido:**__ Miren les prometemos que les explicaremos todo apenas podamos, por ahora deberíamos irnos de aquí, no es seguro._

_**Atsuya:**__ ¿Pero adonde iremos?_

_**Mikury (acercándose junto con Himeko, Saeko y Fuduo):**__ Podemos a la laguna cercana al manantial de Posuldo, además estoy segura de que mis amigos están preocupados por mí, se supone que debí haber vuelto en la noche._

_**Himeko (preocupada):**__ P-pero Mikury ¿qu-que hay de tu herida?_

**Mikury (sonriendo):**_ No te preocupes, fue solo un corte además gracias a Saeko ya no me duele mucho, sé que sanara si voy (voltea hacia Kido tomando una bolsa en su mano) también, gracias Kido por las Fruyax, ayudaran mucho en el refugio._

_Repentinamente baje la mirada hacia el suelo… lo que vi me dejo perplejo._

_**Hiroto (algo aterrado):**__ K-Kido, tu-tus piernas son._

_**Kido (bajando la mirada hasta sus piernas):**__ Ah, sí soy un Fauno, creo que olvide decirles ese detalle, así como que Fuduo es un elfo, Saeko es una chica mitad-pez, Himeko es una ninfa y Mikury es descendiente de una gorgona._

_**Atsuya (sonriendo):**__ Increíble, estamos de verdad en un mundo de fantasías (voltea hacia Hiroto con mirada de superioridad) y tú que no creías en la magia y mitología._

_**Hiroto (molesto):**__ Cállate Atsuya, por que mejor no te vas a dar una vuelta por los bosques._

_**Fuyuppe:**__ ¡Hiroto, ya basta, no es momento para pelear!_

_**Fuduo (volteando hacia el lado opuesto algo cansado):**__ Yo no sé ustedes pero yo ya me voy hacia el refugio, ¿quién me acompaña? (empieza a caminar junto con Himeko y Kogure)._

_Después de una pequeña discusión con Atsuya, simplemente empezamos a seguir a los demás hacia el dichoso refugio, pero cierto pensamiento rondaba mi cabeza sin cesar, ¿a qué se refería Kido con ayudarlos contra ese tal Ñiumky?_

_…._

_**P.1 (molesto):**__ Demonios, debió haber vuelto durante la noche ¿dónde estará?_

_**P.2:**__ Por favor cálmate, mejor ayúdame a llevar la comida a los más pequeños ¿sí?_

_**P.1 (deja salir un gran suspiro):**__ Bien (comienza a seguir a la persona) no entiendo cómo puedes estar así en estos momentos, tal vez ya está-_

_**P.2:**__ No lo creo, además sabes cómo es, llevamos mucho tiempo unidos, estará bien créeme, ahora vamos, Natsumi nos regañara si no llegamos a tiempo._

_El lugar en donde se encontraban ambas personas eran un bosque de árboles pequeños, cubierto por una neblina espesa color negro-grisáceo, se veían fogatas en ciertos puntos y junto con ellas alrededor se encontraban tiendas de campaña, todas de diferentes colores, habían niños jugando a los alrededores, mujeres hablando, hombres trabajando…todos escapando de la cruel realidad que enfrentaban desde hace casi 10 años… los Jukys._

_….._

_Año-, Bosque Tuxsecto: _

_Veía a mi alrededor, el paisaje era muy parecido a un parque de ciudad, solamente que no había nadie además de nosotros y tampoco había una infraestructura en kilómetros a la redonda. El paisaje tenía un color sumamente verde, los arboles tenían frutas en sus ramas, pero por extraño que parezca, todas tenían parecido a las frutas que habían en nuestro mundo, manzanas, naranjas… ¿fresas?, se supone que las fresas no crecen en los árboles. Además de eso escuchaba el sonido de una cascada cerca del lugar pero la enorme cantidad de árboles me impedía ver donde se producía la cascada._

_**Atsuya (cansado):**__ Tengo hambre Fubuki._

_**Fubuki:**__ Atsuya, vamos aguanta, debe faltar poco._

_**Saeko:**__ ¿Tienes hambre?_

_**Atsuya**__: ¿Tienes carne contigo?_

_**Saeko (algo confundida):**__ N-no pero puedes comer fruta (Señala un árbol parecido a un cerezo, pero de hojas color rojizo y de tronco color café)._

_**Atsuya (malhumorado):**__ Bien._

_**Fuduo:**__ La verdad es que yo también tengo hambre, tomemos un descanso._

_**Kido (preocupado y molesto):**__ Espera no lo digas tan a la ligera, además-_

_**Mikury (tratando de calmarlo):**__ No te preocupes Kido, además estamos cerca del campamento._

_**Kido (resignado):**__ Bien tomaremos un descanso._

_Luego de decir esto todos se fueron en pequeños grupos a un árbol para poder coger algo, yo en lo personal quería alejarme lo más que podía de Atsuya._

_**Fuyuppe (recorriendo el bosque con cara de duda): **__Bien que podría comer (voltea la vista hacia un árbol con hojas de color verde y amarilla y de tronco color anaranjado) Bueno nunca es malo probar o ver cosas nuevas…eso creo (se va en dirección al árbol)_

_Vi que Fuyuppe se dirigía hacia un árbol de colores vistosos, también me di cuenta de que llegaban hasta ella Himeko y Kogure, mientras voltee la mirada hacia otro árbol, el cual tenía la misma forma que un manzano, pero este parecía moverse de lado a lado pero con suavidad y además de eso tenía las hojas de color rosa, debajo de este árbol estaban Mikury, Fubuki, Atsuya y Haruna, yo simplemente quería encontrar fruta normal o mínimo un árbol normal, peor todos tenían ciertas peculiaridades, hasta que finalmente encontré un árbol de hojas verdes y tronco café con frutos iguales a una ciruela, no lo pensé dos veces y corrí hacia ese árbol._

_…._

_**Fuyuppe (tomando una fruta entre sus manos):**__ Que extraño, esta fruta se ve como una manzana, solamente que es de color turquesa, espero que tenga buen sabor (le da una mordida, pero al segundo empieza a escupir el trozo que mastico) ¡pero que es este sabor, sabe agrio, al igual que un limón!_

_**Himeko (colocándose a su lado junto con Kogure):**__ Esto… disculpa Fu-Fuyuppe, pe-pero de-debes come-comértelo con es-esto (le extiende una botella color turquesa)._

_**Fuyuppe (toma la botella con una sonrisa):**__ Gracias Himeko, pero ¿qué es esto con exactitud?_

_**Kogure:**__ Solamente es un aderezo para la fruta, se le conoce como "Uhyge", le da un toque dulce a la fruta, solamente viértelo encima de la fruta _

_**Fuyuppe (vertiendo el contenido de la botella en la fruta):**__ Bien (cierra la botella y se la entrega a Himeko) Aquí voy (le da una mordida con los ojos cerrados esperando el sabor de antes) ¡Oh mi dios, esta delicioso!_

_**Himeko (sonriendo con rubor en sus mejillas):**__ ¿T- te gusto?_

_**Fuyuppe:**__ Mucho, sabe igual a un Taiyaki*, gracias Himeko (le sonríe)_

_Himeko se limitó a asentir con un poco de vergüenza._

_…._

_**Hiroto:**__ Bien ya estoy aquí (toma una de las frutas del árbol y la acerca hasta su boca)_

_**Fuduo (golpeando la mano de Hiroto, haciendo que la fruta cayera al suelo):**__ ¡No la comas, idiota!_

_**Hiroto (voltea molesto hacia Fuduo):**__ ¿¡Que te sucede Fuduo!?_

_**Kido (acercándose con los brazos cruzados):**__ Pero si él te salvo la vida._

_**Hiroto (confundido):**__ ¿A qué te refieres?_

_**Kido (volteando la vista hacia la fruta en el suelo****):** Esa fruta esta maldita, más bien fue maldecida por Ñiumky, el padre de la nieve, más conocido hasta ahora como el padre maldito._

_**Hiroto (confundido y con algo de miedo):**__ ¿A qué te refieres?_

_**Kido (voltea la vista hacia Fuduo, quien simplemente le sonríe de forma arrogante):**__ Bien te lo diré… hace siglos, antes de que naciéramos solamente existían cinco Rujitantes en el mundo, Fragora, Quazike, Posuldo, Zarul y Ñiumky… todos tenían sueños para que esta tierra se convirtiera en una Utopía, tanto como para los habitantes de Rujiyima como para los seres humanos, es decir su especie, por desgracia los seres humanos tenían una desventaja que afectaba contra el equilibrio de Rujiyima, algo que lo llevaría hasta su destrucción… el razonamiento_

_**Hiroto (confundido):**__ ¿A qué te refieres?_

_**Fuduo (algo irritado):**__ Ustedes los humanos sí que son lentos, a eso mismo se refiere Kido, gracias a su razonamiento, (comienza a hablar más calmado y con seriedad) los deseos, fantasías e imaginaciones que alguna tuvieron o tienen… mueren o se conservan en lo más profundo de su corazón, haciendo que ustedes lo tomen como algo imposible o bien algo ridículo._

_**Hiroto (sorprendido):**__ Ya veo._

_**Kido (serio):**__ Eso es lo que nos diferencia de ustedes, además de ciertos aspectos físicos que poseemos, también tenemos aspectos ideológicos diferentes de ustedes, como por ejemplo-_

_**Hiroto:**__ Bueno, pero aún tengo mi duda de que por que al padre Ñiumky le dicen "padre maldito"_

_**Kido:**__ En el centenario Careju, cuando aún nuestros padres eran unos niños, se dice que Ñiumky cayó en un caldero, el cual tenía una pócima que perfeccionaban Posuldo y Fragora para encerrar en el fondo del océano Iyuky sus deseos más oscuros y caprichosos, Ñiumky fue sacado del caldero por los demás, pero sufrió la perdida de la vista y Posuldo, quien era el mayor de todos, dijo que Ñiumky seria consumido por una gran pesadilla, nunca pudieron saber con exactitud la fecha en donde se produciría esto, pero cuando sucedió hace aproximadamente 10 años atrás…_

_**Hiroto:**__ Una última pregunta, ¿Qué hubiera sucedido se mordía esa fruta?_

_**Fuduo:**__ Eso es fácil… te conviertes en un Juky._

_**Haruna (asustada):**__ ¡Hermano auxilio!_

_No lo pensamos ni dos segundos y fuimos en dirección hacia el lugar donde provenían los gritos de Haruna, lo cual estaba a unos escasos metros de nosotros, pero lo que vimos nos dejó aún más impactados…_

* * *

><p><em>Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo, espero les esté gustando el fic, si tiene alguna duda con respecto a lo que sucede hasta ahora no duden en decírmelo, he aquí algunas aclaraciones para ciertos nombres: <em>

_**Taiyaki - Pastelito relleno con forma de pescado**_

_**Iyuky- Nombre ficticio a un mar del mundo Rujiyima**_

_**Juky- Aun no diré su significado, ya que se explicara durante la historia.**_

_Bueno sin más preámbulos me despido de ustedes, Sayonara!_

_Anothereleven345_


	5. Chapter 5

_Chronicles of Rujiyima_

_Capítulo 4: El sireno, el campamento y los Jukys_

_Año-, Bosque Tuxsecto:_

_La escena que se nos regalaba no era muy benefactora para nosotros, estaban el grupo de Fubuki, Atsuya, Mikury y Haruna rodeados por un grupo de… ¿lobos?, como es eso posible, ni siquiera vimos a un simple animal salvaje en todo el trayecto, los lobos tenían arrinconados a mis hermanos, junto con Haruna y Mikury, las cuales tenían a mano sus armas, para ser más específicos, Mikury tenía una espada… espera ¿de dónde saco esa espada?, mientras que Haruna estaba en la misma posición que cuando nos salvó de esas cosas en la cueva, pero esta vez estaba con la mirada algo asustada._

_Un lobo ataco a Haruna, pero Mikury la defendió con su espada, haciendo que el lobo aullara de dolor y cayendo inconsciente a un lado, Atsuya y Shirou se colocaron frente a las chicas._

_**Mikury (tocando el hombro de Fubuki):**__ ¿¡Tontos, que hacen!?_

_**Fubuki (volteando su vista hacia las chicas con una sonrisa):**__ Ustedes nos han ayudado hasta ahora, debemos hacerlo._

_Mikury y Haruna se quedaron pasmadas ante esta respuesta, uno de los lobos, quizás el líder, se colocó a unos metros frente a Fubuki y Atsuya, estaba… ¿sonriendo?_

_**Lobo (riendo maliciosamente):**__ No esperaba encontrar a unos humanos por este Rexum, y menos a una hija de Posuldo y una hija de Quazike (voltea la vista hacia los hermanos) vaya, vaya unos humanos, el gran sucesor se pondrá sumamente feliz._

_**Mikury (dándole una mirada de odio al lobo):**__ Porque no mejor vuelves hasta tu cueva, lobito, no más bien Baddap._

_**Saeko (corriendo hasta la manda de lobos junto con Fuyuppe, Himeko, Kogure):**__ ¡Haruna haz el hechizo ahora!_

_**Haruna (reaccionando en la misma posición pero más decidida):**__ ¡Sí!_

_**Baddap (riendo):**__ Ja, ¿crees que con eso nosotros nos?-_

_**Fuduo (cubriendo sus ojos con su brazo):**__ ¡Rápido cúbranse los ojos!_

_**Haruna:**__ ¡Lyumin Quaz*!_

_Cubrí mi vista, pero apenas lo hice sentí como una luz color dorado me rodeaba y no solo a mí, sino también a los demás, adema escuche los aullidos de los lobos y junto con ellos los ruidos de unas pisadas corriendo hacia un extremos del bosque, después de unos 5 segundos la luz se empezó a apagar y se me permitió ver… no quedaba ni un solo lobo, Haruna aún conservaba su posición, solamente que con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, los abrió un segundo después volteando la mirada a todos lados, Saeko y los demás fuimos corriendo hasta Haruna quien no dejaba de mirar sus manos._

_**Saeko (colocando sus manos en los hombros de Haruna):**__ ¿Haruna estas bien?_

_**Haruna (feliz):**__ Si Saeko, no te preocupes, (voltea hacia su hermano feliz) ¡Hermano finalmente logre hacerlo!_

_**Kido (sonriendo):**__ Me alegro por ti Haruna._

_Estábamos felices de que no le hubiera sucedido nada a nadie, pero de pronto algo salió entre los arbustos con un fuerte gruñido y ataco a Kogure dejando boca arriba en el suelo, apenas lo vi no lo pensé dos veces y empuje a esa cosa lejos de Kogure quien se levantó del suelo lo más rápido que pudo y se alejó hacia el grupo, al empujar a esa cosa caí a unos metros de este, pero reacciono más rápido que yo, y se colocó encima de mí, cuando me di cuenta resulto que era un chico de cabellos grises y ojos rojos quien tenía lo que parecía una daga pequeña en la mano, rápidamente me hizo un corte en el abdomen haciendo que saliera de mi boca un pequeño grito, de pronto coloco la daga en mi cuello y volteo hacia el grupo._

_**P.1:**__ ¡Hacen el mínimo movimiento y este chico muere!_

_Cuando voltee la mirada Fuduo tenía el arco apuntando hacia el chico y Mikury su espada, ellos guardaron sus armas después de unos segundos con la mirada fulminando hacia el chico._

_**Fuduo:**__ ¡Maldito Baddap, ¿qué ganas con asesinarlo?!_

_**Baddap (sonriendo y hablando sarcástico):**__ Oh nada Fuduo, solamente un gran respeto por haber matado a un ser humano y más experiencia, claro._

_**Saeko:**__ Demonios tú en serio te volviste un Juky Baddap, dudo que tengas salvación cuando todo esto acabe._

_**Baddap (molesto):**__ Que me importa, mientras este el gran sucesor presente, ya no nos importa nada excepto serles fiel a él._

_**Fuduo (sonriendo de lado):**__ Bueno, espero que tengas un buen doctor._

_**Baddap (riendo):**__ ¿Por qué lo dices?_

_**P.1/P.2 (llegando desde el cielo):**__ ¡Por esto!_

_De pronto vi como dos personas atacaban a Baddap y lo dejaba inconsciente en el suelo, de pronto una persona femenina y a su lado un chico de mi edad, la chica se puso al lado de mí y me extendió su mano, la tome sin dudarlo y me puse de pie con dificultad._

_**P.3 (preocupada):**__ ¿Estas bien?_

_**Hiroto (tocándose su abdomen con una mano):**__ No lo creo (hace una mueca de dolor)._

_**P.4:**__ Vamos recuéstate._

_**Hiroto (quedándose boca arriba en el césped): **__Gracias._

_**Mikury (llegando hasta la chica junto con Saeko, Kido, Kogure y mis hermanos): **__¡Hiroto estas bien!_

_**Fubuki (arrodillándose a un lado de mi cabeza al igual que Fuyuka):**__ No te preocupes Hiroto te pondrás bien (voltea la vista hacia Saeko) ¿verdad?_

_**Saeko (sin voltear a verle ya que está concentrada en la herida)**__: Si, no fue un corte profundo, pero debo detener el sangrado._

_**P.2 (sentándose a un lado de Mikury junto con el otro chico):**__ Lamentamos no haber llegado antes es que nos topamos con un grupo de vigilancia de Jukys cerca de aquí y tuvimos que escondernos._

_**Mikury:**__ No te preocupes además- (voltea hacia los dos con mucha felicidad) ¡Brittany, Sorato! (los abraza)_

_**Brittany (sonriendo con dificultad):**__ Mikury sí que eres despistada, ¿recién nos reconoces?_

_**Mikury (la deja de abrazar y se coloca al lado de esta sonriendo):**__ Bueno, bueno es que ya sabes como soy y además no soy despistada… espera eso quiere decir que si ustedes están aquí entonces-_

_**Sorato (asintiendo):**__ Si también están Tobitaka y Tsunami ¿Quién más crees que atacarían al estúpido de Baddap?_

_**Fuyuka:**__ ¿Los conoces?_

_**Mikury (asintiendo):**__ Si, déjenme presentarles ellos son Thiers Brittany y Hattory Sorato, todos son mis amigos junto con el chico que Sorato menciono antes que se llama Seiya Tobitaka._

_Pude ver como eran ambos chicos, la chica era de tez pálida, su cabello era rojizo a la mitad de la espalda liso y tenia un fleco que caía al lado izquierdo de su rostro, ojos azul grisáceos, delgada y estatura promedio. El chico llamado Sorato tenia el cabello un poco largo y con un flequillo del lado derecho desalineado y alborotado, ojos ligeramente grandes color cabe, cejas poco pobladas, tez blanca y estatura un poco alta._

_**Fubuki (confundido):**__ ¿Y ese tal Tsunami?_

_**Sorato:**__ Ceras es que hace poco llegaron Rujitantes del Rexum* de Zarul, desde el noroeste, el chico que mencione se llama Jousuke Tsunami y es un sireno._

_**Atsuya (riendo):**__ ¿Un sireno? Es decir como una sirena versión masculina._

_**Brittany:**__ Bueno pues…_

_**Sorato (sonriendo):**__ Algo así._

_**Tsunami (desde otro lado): **__¡Los escuche!_

_**Sorato (gritando en dirección a Tsunami):**__ ¡Lo siento!_

_…._

_Baddap estaba boca abajo en el suelo inconsciente, a un lado de este agachado había un chico de piel morena y cabello rosado, en su muñeca tenia lo que parecía ser una pulsera de color turquesa y azul oscuro, el chico miraba fijamente al chico, a su lado se encontraba Kido y Himeko, al lado de ambos se encontraba un chico de cabellos morados y ojos negros con unas grandes alas en su espalda muy parecidas a las de un águila, en su mano había un gran palo de madera._

_**Kido (tocando el hombro del chico agachado):**__ No despertara por un tiempo, de seguro el golpe que le dio tu amigo lo dejara inconsciente hasta la noche._

_**P.1:**__ Eso espero (levantándose) mucho gusto soy Jousuke Tsunami, él es Seiya Tobitaka._

_**Himeko (ruborizada):**__ ¿T-tu cr-crees q-que es-este?_

_**Tsunami (con cara de interrogación):**__ ¿Muerto?_

_Himeko asintió con la cabeza baja._

_**Tsunami (sonriendo):**__ No te preocupes, además Tobitaka no lo golpeo muy fuerte._

_**Tobitaka:**__ La verdad creo que no debiste morder un lado de su estómago._

_**Himeko (asustada):**__ ¿Q-qué h-hici-hiciste q-que?_

_Tsunami tenía una gota de sangre recorriendo su labio pero la limpio lamiéndola._

_**Fuduo (Revisando la herida provocada por la mordedura):**__ No te preocupes no lo mordió como para matarlo, ni siquiera para desangrarlo._

_**Tsunami:**__ Es cierto, además se regular mi fuerza._

_Himeko respiro aliviada._

_**Haruna:**__ ¿Cómo supieron que estábamos en peligro?_

_**Tobitaka:**__ Veras, nos dispusimos a buscar a Mikury para ver si no le había pasado algo y cuando veníamos para acá vimos a una manada de lobos Jukys corriendo hacia esta dirección hacia que como táctica yo y Tsunami planeamos esto._

_**Tsunami:**__ La verdad me alegra bastante de que ninguno de ustedes está muy mal herido._

_**Kogure:**__ ¿Qué hay de Hiroto?_

_**Haruna:**__ No creo que este mal, ya que el corte no fue muy profundo._

_**Kido:**__ Es cierto, no pienses negativo Kogure._

_**Tsunami (serio):**__ Lo mejor sería que después de curar a Hiroto, todos nos vayamos directo al campamento, podrían llegar refuerzos preguntando por el (hace un movimiento con la cabeza apuntando hacia Baddap)._

_**Fuduo:**__ Pues vamos a ver por qué tardan tanto en curar a ese humano y vámonos._

_**Tobitaka:**__ ¿Esperen hay un humano aquí?_

_**Kogure:**__ Si, (algo preocupado) pero parecen no ser peligrosos_

_**Tobitaka (serio):**__ Ya veo, bueno eso no es lo importante por ahora (se va con los demás en dirección al otro grupo)._

_..._

_Mi levante ya sin el dolor en le abdomen vi que mi herida estaba cubierta con lo parecía ser una planta color verde, pero esta tenia un olor insoportable, mis hermanos tenían sus manos cubriendo sus narices pero a los demás no parecía molestarles el hedor._

_**Hiroto (volteando su vista extrañado hacia Saeko):**__ ¿Por qué no les incomoda este olor?_

_**Saeko (con cara de extrañada):**__ ¿Qué olor? Yo no huelo nada_

_**Sorato:**__ Quizás los humanos no tienen el mismo sistema de olfato que nosotros, tal vez sus sentidos del olor son más agudos que los nuestros._

_**Fuduo (cubriéndose la nariz mientras hacía muecas de asco):**__ Dilo por ti mismo._

_Al voltear la mirada vi que Kido, Haruna, Kogure y Fuduo tenían cubiertas sus narices._

_**Brittany:**__ Recuerdo que mi tía me dijo que ciertas plantas medicinales tienen un olor muy fuerte, pero los hijos provenientes de Zarul y Posuldo no pueden percibirlo ya que estamos acostumbrados a estos tipos de olores, debido a que la mayoría de las plantas medicinales que tenemos provienen de este tipo de plantas (señala la planta en el abdomen de Hiroto)._

_**Kido (molesto):**__ Eso lo explica todo ahora._

_**Fuduo (burlón):**__ ¿Irónico no Kido?_

_**Atsuya:**__ Tengo una duda desde hace bastante tiempo… ¿Qué son exactamente esos tales Jukys?_

_**Sorato:**__ Veras los Jukys son en pocas palabras Rujitantes._

_**Fuduo:**__ Explicación para niños._

_**Sorato (con mirada asesina y a la vez desafiante):**__ ¿Quieres explicarlo mejor tú?_

_**Haruna:**__ Chicos dejen de pelear._

_**Saeko:**__ Yo te lo diré, veras Sorato dijo que los Jukys* son Rujitantes, pues más bien eran…_

_**Fuyuka (algo preocupada):**__ ¿A qué te refieres?_

_**Saeko:**__ La verdad es que no sabríamos como explicárselos ya que la verdad el término no está muy bien definido pero el significado de Jukys en su idioma seria… "Habitante desgraciado"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rexum: Reino<strong>_

_**Jukys: Seres que antes eran Rujitantes**_

_**_Lyumin Quaz: Hechizo, significa "Iluminación Dorada"_**_

_**Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo, aproveche mi imaginación y escribí el capítulo según lo que me pareció más genial… ahora que tengo tiempo les planteare unas preguntas: **_

_**1) ¿Qué les parece la historia hasta el momento?**_

_**2)¿Aguantaran las ganas para la siguiente actualización?**_

_**3) ¿Por que creen que Kogure estaba preocupado?**_

_** 4)¿Me merezco un helado enorme de chocolate o una torta de tres leches o una crema volteada? (no importa si la responden o no por que igual me comí un helado con fresas antes de escribir esto así que…)**_

_**Bueno sin más que decir me despido.**_

_**Anotherleven345.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_Chronicles of Rujiyima_

_Capítulo 5: El razonamiento te hace ignorante _

_Año-, Camino hacia el campamento Posuldo: _

_Bien… resumiendo todo lo sucedido hasta ahora…lo mas normal es… ¡Absolutamente nada!, como es que mis hermanos no están por lo menos algo asustados, voltee la vista hacia Fuyuppe, quien se encontraba hablando con todas las chicas, todas estaban sonriendo y además de eso, se sorprendían con los comentarios de Fuyuka sobre el mundo humano… las comidas, la ropa, inclusive sus comentarios con los chicos, luego mire a los gemelos, me sorprendió verlos hojear el libro junto con Kido y Tsunami, pero la verdad es que ya es algo irritante… aunque si ese libro fue la entrada hacia este mundo, entonces tal vez también sea la salida…_

_Finalmente llegamos hasta el campamento en el Rexum de Posuldo, según lo que nos dijo Sorato, aquí se refugiaban las diferentes especies quienes habían perdido sus pueblos y hogares por los Jukys, enviados por el gran sucesor…_

_**Brittany (caminando junto con los demás):**__ No se preocupen por la neblina, es una protección para el campamento._

_**Fubuki:**__ ¿Cómo que una protección?_

_**Kogure:**__ es para que los Jukys no descubran nuestra ubicación._

_**Hiroto:**__ ¿Qué haremos ahora?_

_**Kido:**__ Pues lo primero sería descansar, pero antes de eso debemos hablar con Posuldo para ver cómo pueden ayudarnos a-_

_**Hiroto:**__ Lo siento Kido, pero debemos volver a-_

_**Atsuya (sonriendo): **__Pueden contar con nosotros (voltea hacia Fubuki y Fuyuppe) ¿No es cierto, chicos?_

_**Fubuki (sonriendo al igual que Fuyuppe):**__ Por supuesto._

_**Fuyuppe:**__ Estaremos felices de ayudar._

_**Tsunami (cambiando de dirección al lado opuesto): **__Pues entonces vamos a-_

_**Hiroto (llevándose a sus hermanos lejos de los demás con una sonrisa fingida):**__ Discúlpenme debo hablar con ellos._

_…... _

_**Hiroto (molesto):**__ ¿¡Qué están tratando de hacer ustedes tres?!_

_**Fubuki (confundido):**__ ¿De qué hablas Hiroto?_

_**Hiroto (incrédulo y más molesto aun):**__ ¡Por favor Fubuki, tú sabes de lo que hablo, como que vamos a ayudar si ni siquiera sabemos empuñar una espada!_

_**Fuyuka (hablando con intecion de tranquilizarlo):**__ Aprenderemos, además podemos utilizar otro tipo de-_

_**Hiroto:**__ Miren la verdad es simple, ¡¿Por qué meternos en su pelea?! Nosotros llegamos aquí por casualidad, solo debemos hablar con el padre Posuldo y preguntarle cómo podemos volver, ellos verán como resuelven sus problemas._

_**Atsuya (molesto):**__ Hiroto, estas tonto o que, ellos están sufriendo, tan solo mira a tu alrededor._

_En cierto punto Atsuya tenía razón, estaban sufriendo bastante, pero a mí me preocupaba más el bienestar de mis hermanos…_

_**Hiroto (calmándose):**__ Lo se Atsuya, sé que no es fácil para ellos… (Triste) miren la verdad es que me preocupa de que a ustedes les suceda algo o inclusive que-_

_**Fuyuppe (sonriéndole amablemente):**__ Hiroto créeme… eso no sucederá, prometemos que volveremos a casa, sanos y salvos…_

_"Volveremos a casa"… aun no puedo confiar en esas palabras… no desde el bombardeo…hace bastante tiempo que no las escuchaba, pero…_

_**Hiroto (asintiendo con una sonrisa):**__ Esta bien les ayudaremos._

_**Fubuki:**__ Sabia que cambiarias de opinión._

_**Atsuya (sonriendo arrogante):**__ Yo también, además el pobre no soporta quedarse solo._

_**Hiroto (hablando con superioridad):**__ Ese eres tu Atsuya._

_Finalmente volvimos con nuestro grupo, les dijimos que todos ayudaríamos para acabar con los planes de Ñiumky, empezamos a caminar por el campamento, habían varias personas saliendo y entrando de las carpas, corriendo por los alrededores, por suerte ninguno fijaba la mirada en nosotros, nos quedamos frente a una enorme roca color gris con forma ovalada, parecía demasiado pesada para moverse, parecía cubrir algo por detrás, de ambos lados solamente se veían unos árboles y la espesa niebla negro-gris que cubría todo a su paso, al dirigir mi mirada hacia arriba vi algo sumamente alto con forma algo deformada, pude deducir que se trataba de una montaña…_

_**Kido:**__ ¿Vamos a entrar al manantial? Pero y las reglas_

_**Brittany (seria): **__Creo que no serán necesarias por ahora Kido, además tenemos que hacer esto todos juntos._

_**Fuduo:**__ Bien pero ¿Cómo entramos?_

_**Sorato (sonriendo de lado):**__ Déjennos eso a nosotros._

_Todos nos quedamos confundidos con las palabras de Sorato, al minuto siguiente estaban frente a la roca todos los que pertenecían al reino de Posuldo, Brittany, Sorato, Tobitaka y Mikury, todos pusieron una de sus manos en la roca, cerraron los ojos y finalmente empezaron a decir unas palabras, las cuales no pude entender bien, de pronto un gran estruendo se hizo presente, al ver hacia el frente, note que la roca comenzaba a moverse, dejando caer unas pequeñas piedras con el movimiento, cuando dejo el paso libre solamente se lograba ver oscuridad, los cuatro hicieron una seña para que avanzáramos, pero ¿Cómo se supone que ves si estas en la oscuridad absoluta?, veía como todos entraban como si nada, solamente quedábamos yo y mis hermanos, pero cuando quisimos pasar sentimos como algo nos bloqueaba el paso._

_**Hiroto (cayendo al suelo junto con los demás):**__ ¡Auch! ¿Demonios, que sucedió?_

_**Saeko (volteando su mirada y llegando frente a los demás, pero dentro de la cueva):**__ ¿Están bien? ¿Qué sucedió?_

_**Fuyuppe (tocándose su cabeza con algo de vergüenza):**__ Pues creo que no podemos pasar._

_**Saeko (extrañada):**__ Que raro (recordando de golpe) Sera que…_

_**Tsunami (llegando hasta el mismo lugar al lado de Saeko):**__ ¿Qué sucedió?_

_**Saeko (seria):**__ Creo que no pueden pasar debido al pensar_

_**Fubuki:**__ ¿Te refieres a que no podemos pasar por el miedo a que nos suceda algo?_

_**Saeko:** Pues si… (Algo molesta y preocupada) como lo digo…_

_**Tsunami:**__ Veras, si tu empiezas a preguntarte cosas como ¿Qué hago si no tengo luz a la mano? O ¿Qué pasa si…? O también ¿Cómo será posible que…? Pues bueno, no podrás pasar la Trej* hacia el manantial de Posuldo, ni tampoco la de los manantiales de los demás padres y madres._

_**Hiroto (levantándose y sacudiendo sus ropas al igual que sus hermanos):**__ Eso quiere decir que… (Confundido) tenemos que comportarnos como si nada nos preocupara…_

_**Saeko:**__ No exactamente… más bien, no piensen demasiado las cosas, simplemente utilicen su confianza y su imaginación._

_**Hiroto (volteando hacia sus hermanos): **__Hay que intentarlo (los demás simplemente asintieron)._

_Cerré mis ojos e intente calmarme, despeje completamente mi mente de las preocupaciones que tenía sobre la cueva y los peligros que podía haber dentro, los abrí rápidamente y sin pensarlo ni dos veces corrí hacia la entrada del manantial… nada me había sucedido, pero tropecé con una roca que había en el suelo y caí boca abajo, por suerte coloque mis manos y evite el golpe en mi frente…_

_**Tsunami (ofreciéndole su mano a Hiroto):**__ Vaya, si así son todos ustedes, será un vieja sumamente divertido (le sonríe)._

_**Hiroto (sonriéndole):**__ Gracias (toma su mano y se levanta)_

_**Saeko:**__ Hay que apresurarnos (se va hacia el frente)_

_**Fubuki:**__ Saeko, gracias por la ayuda._

_**Saeko (sin mostrar la mínima expresión en su rostro):**__ De nada, ahora sigamos. (empieza a correr mientras los demás la siguen)_

_La verdad es que esa chica tiene un aspecto peculiar… desde que la hemos conocido parece ser una persona bastante fría, además de eso siempre se ve con una expresión muerta en el rostro… ¿Siempre habar sido así?..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Trej: Puerta <em>**

**_Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo, espero haya sido de su agrado y los haya dejado con la intriga (doy malvada en ese sentido), también quiero decirles que como retomo las clases mañana no actualizare durante la semana, lo haré los fines de semana, espero poder escribir pronto el siguiente capitulo._**

**_ANotherleven345_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hola gente, he aquí de vuelta con un nuevo capitulo, se que no he actualizado en todo la semana y espero me perdonen por eso, pero es por las clases, tareas y exámenes, pero bueno agradezco los comentarios que me han escrito hasta ahora, espero que disfruten este capitulo. _**

* * *

><p><span><em>Chronicles of Rujiyima<em>

_Capítulo 6: El camino hacia Posuldo no es fácil de recorrer_

_Año-, Bosque Frusco*: _

_Hace aproximadamente 50 años atrás, durante el milenio de Zarul **, dos chicos de unos 15-16 años aproximadamente corrían por los bosques del Rexum de Posuldo, en sus rostros corrían las gotas de sudor, dejando saber que habían corrido durante un buen rato, junto con esto se veía en sus rostros miedo y desesperación, uno de ellos un chico de cabellos castaños, ojos azul con negro miraba cada segundos por detrás corriendo aún más rápido, tenía una herida en su pierna derecha, pero aun así seguía corriendo, una característica resaltante de este chico eran su cuerpo con textura parecida a la de un árbol, pero el color de su piel sugería que no era para nada un árbol, a su lado venia una chica de __cabello negro, corto y desordenado por sobre sus hombros en un peinado ondulado ya natural, sus ojos son del color de las manzanas verdes y su piel es de un tono vainilla precioso. Alta y ligeramente musculosa, la cual corría con todas sus fuerzas, a diferencia de su amigo ella tenía apariencia humana, además tenía un rasguño en su mejilla derecha y lo que parecían ser cortes de garras en sus brazos. Por desgracia esta resbalo, debido al barro en el suelo, cayendo al suelo boca abajo, el chico se percató de esto y corrió en su ayuda._

_**P.1:**__ ¡Vamos Chizuru, levántate estamos cerca! (le toma su mano y le ayuda a levantarse pero la chica se sienta colocando una de sus manos en la herida de su brazo)._

_**Chizuru (negando con la cabeza):**__ No te preocupes, estaré bien, tu solo ve al manantial…_

_**P.1:**__ P-pero_

_**Chizuru (molesta):**__ ¡Por favor Tachimukai, lo digo por tu bien!_

_**Tachimukai**__: Ni lo creas, no te dejare sola, te prometí que te ayudaría a recuperar tus recuerdos, no romperé esa-_

_**Chizuru (gritando):**__ ¡Tachimukai entiéndelo, esa promesa no sirve de mucho!_

_**Tachimukai:**__ Sé que lo que dices no es cierto (levanta el brazo de la chica y se lo lleva hacia detrás del cuello, luego levanta a la chica y empieza a caminar rápidamente)._

_De pronto el sonido de un enrome gruñido se hizo presente en todo el bosque, Tachimukai giro su vista hacia atrás con terror, empezó a correr más rápido con Chizuru ayudándole, de pronto llegaron hasta la enorme roca que conectaba con el manantial de Posuldo, Tachimukai dejo a Chizuru en el suelo con cuidado y empezó a gritar colocando sus manos sobre la enorme roca._

_**Tachimukai (gritando):**__ ¡Recua, retys trejoms Tachimukai e Chizuru, plu e Brittany uber o Tej***!_

_El gruñido iba haciéndose más cercano de pronto se escuchó el ruido de una árbol cayendo cerca de donde estaba la entrada al manantial, los chicos se asustaron, Tachimukai empezó a gritar el nombre de la chica aún más fuerte, de pronto la puerta del manantial se abrió dejando ver a Brittany junto con Mikury y Sorato, luego Mikury y Sorato salieron rápidamente y llevaron a Tachimukai y a Chizuru dentro de la cueva, el fuerte gruñido se hizo presente de nuevo, esta vez desde el bosque salió un enorme ciclope, el cual poseía un enorme garrote de madera, estaba a punto de atrapar a Sorato y a Tachimukai, pero rápidamente Brittany tomo su arco, saco una flecha de su estuche que estaba en su espalda y disparo contra la mano del ciclope, un tiro perfecto, el ciclope retorcedio por el dolor producido pero con tan solo sus dedos aplasto la flecha de Brittany, por suerte la puerta se cerró a tiempo, por desgracia el ciclope atacaba la gran roca con fuertes golpes, debido a su garrote._

_**Tachimukai (levantando la vista hacia los demás sonriendo):**__ Gr-gracias (se desmaya)._

_**Sorato:**__ ¡Demonios! (lo recuesta en el suelo y de una bolsa que lleva en su cinturón saca un frasco color azul marino, lo abre y empieza a untarse el líquido de este en sus manos) Espero que funcione (empieza a colocar el ungüento en la pierna de Tachimukai, mientras voltea la mirada hacia las otras chicas) ¿Chizuru está bien?_

_**Chizuru (colocándose en el suelo con ayuda de Mikury):**__ Si no te preocupes._

_**Mikury (seria):**__ No mientas Chizuru no estás bien, tan solo mírate y además- (se queda perpleja al darse cuenta de las heridas en sus brazos) ¿¡Fuiste hasta ese lugar Chizuru?!_

_**Chizuru (con algo de miedo):**__ ¿Qué sucede con eso?_

_**Brittany (tratando de calmarse):**__ Mikury tienen razón, como es que no piensas en las consecuencias que eso trae… (Con algo de tristeza en su mirada) ¿Es por tus recuerdos cierto?_

_**Chizuru (molesta):**__ ¡¿Y que si es así?! Ya no quiero tener estos borrosos recuerdos de mi pasado, simplemente quiero saber la verdad de todo… (De sus ojos empiezan a salir lágrimas)._

_**Mikury (abrazándola maternalmente):**__ No te preocupes… somos tus amigos y te ayudaremos en lo que sea (voltea su vista hacia Brittany, quien asiente con una sonrisa en su rostro, al igual que Sorato)._

* * *

><p><span><em>Año-, Manantial de Posuldo: <em>

_Nos encontrábamos caminando por la oscuridad, trate de no pensar en las preocupaciones sobre la iluminación de la cueva o inclusive si había algún animal salvaje o trampa, aunque la verdad lo dude bastante ya que Tsunami, Saeko y los demás se veían bastantes serenos y calmados…_

_Repentinamente todos pararon en seco lo cual también hicimos nosotros, no lograba ver mucho además de la persona que se encontraba en frente de mí, quien era nada más ni nada menos que Saeko, de pronto, se encendieron unas antorchas alrededor de nosotros, las cuales tenían un llamativo color negro con morado, las cuales seguían un camino recto hacia… más bien no lograba ver bien el fondo, voltee mi mirada hacia Atsuya y Fuyuppe, quienes abrieron el libro y empezaron a hojear las paginas, finalmente se detuvieron en una…_

_**Fuyuppe:**__ Saeko, este es el-_

_**Saeko (volteando la mirada): **__Veo que lo entendiste este es el camino Yutre****_

_**Hiroto (serio):**__ ¿Y eso que significa?_

_**Saeko:**__ Significa Depresión, en otras palabras este es el camino de la depresión, un consejo, si empiezan a escuchar voces dentro de sus cabezas… mejor ignórenlas (empieza a caminar nuevamente junto con los demás)._

_Nos quedamos con algo de dudas, pero también miedo, con respecto a la información sobre este camino, entonces empezamos a caminar… comencé a sentirme solo, triste y frsutardo…_

_**P.1:**__ ¿Por qué sigues con esto?_

_Esa voz… no suena como alguien que conozca, era una voz armoniosa y femenina, la cual me hacía sentir sumamente deprimido._

_**P.1:**__ ¿Cómo es que sigues aquí?... ¿No deberías estar en la casa de ese científico, profesor o lo que sea?... Kiyama Hiroto._

_**Hiroto (molesto y con algo de miedo): **__¿Q-quién eres?_

_**P.1 (burlona): **__¿que quien soy? Deberías preguntarte mejor quien eres tú_

_**Hiroto:**__ Que tonterías dices, yo sé perfectamente quien soy._

_**P.1 (burlona):**__ ¿En serio?... entonces si sabes quién eres deberías conocer tu posición ¿no es así?_

_**Hiroto:**__ Y-yo si lo sé, soy un ser humano._

_**P.1:**__ Entonces ¿qué haces tú aquí?... (Riendo) te hare una pregunta ¿Qué es más importante para ti, tu vida o tus "hermanos"?_

_**Hiroto (molesto): **__P-por supuesto que son mis hermanos_

_**P.1:**__ ¿Entonces qué sucedería si a ellos les sucede algo o si mueren?_

_Eso es cierto… no puedo dejar que eso suceda, pero que hay del compromiso que hice con los demás no puedo… no podemos abandonarlos ahora…_

_**P.1:**__ Podrías hacerlo perfectamente si quisieras, las promesas se rompen fácilmente, tu deberías saberlo mejor que cualquiera Hiroto… Hiroto_

_Después de esas palabras sentí que esa voz seguía diciendo mi nombre durante bastante tiempo, cuando de pronto cambio radicalmente a la voz de Kido, quien me estaba agitando para ver si reaccionaba._

_**Hiroto:**__ ¿Q-qué me sucedió?_

_**Kido:**__ Creo que te quedaste en algún tipo de trance… dime ¿escuchaste alguna voz mientras caminábamos por el túnel?_

_**Hiroto:**__ N-no para nada._

_**Fuduo:**__ Al parecer ninguno de ustedes pareció escuchar algo durante el camino…es extraño._

_**Tsunami (preocupado y algo sorprendido):**__ La verdad es demasiado extraño, se supone que los deseos de Ñiumky llegaron hasta el camino Yutre, al parecer me equivoque._

_**Tobitaka (sorprendido):**__ ¿También te contaron de eso?_

_**Kogure:**__ La verdad es que le dijeron a todos sobre este caso desde hace más o menos un año atrás._

_**Mikury:**__ Chicos no es momento para preocuparse por ese tipo de cosas, debemos apresurarnos y hablar con el padre Posuldo._

_**Saeko:**__ Mikury tiene razón, espero que aún no sea demasiado tarde._

_**Fubuki (confundido):**__ ¿A qué te refieres?_

_**Haruna:**__ Es que hace aproximadamente dos años atrás el Trej del manantial de Fragora fue destruida y los Jukys entraron y lo destruyeron todo a su paso, llevándose consigo algunos tesoros malditos y no malditos del manantial, por desgracia dejaron al manantial completamente seco y la mayoría de las criaturas que son parte del Rexum de Fragora o hijos de esta están desparecidos, convertidos en Jukys o… (Se ve una expresión triste en su rostro)_

_**Atsuya (confundido):**__ ¿Están qué?_

_**Brittany (con algo de tristeza en su voz):**__ Se les podría considerar "muertos"._

_Eso me dejo helado… este lugar me trae mala espina, aunque la verdad es que no he tenido esta sensación desde hace bastante tiempo…_

_Finalmente caminos por el camino aun iluminado por las antorchas, no seguí escuchando esa voz que me dejaba perturbado hasta ahora, debido a que le camino de Yutre no estaba "maldecido" en su totalidad, según lo que me dijo Sorato, finalmente llagamos hasta un increíblemente enorme manantial, frente a mis se encontraba una laguna de agua cristalina, la cual extrañamente brillaba a pesar de no haber ningún rastro de luz a excepción de las antorchas, en el extremo opuesto al nuestro se alzaba una estatua, la cual estaba cubierta con algo de musgo y lo que parecía ser una sustancia oscura, la enorme estatua que llegaba hasta el techo rocoso de la cueva era de un hombre mayor a nosotros, no lograba ver bien sus rasgos faciales debido al deterioro de la estatua, musgos y la sustancia, pero aun así sus ojos demostraban liderazgo, frialdad y sentía un sentimiento de cariño hacia esa persona…_

_**Sorato (sonriendo mientras se cruza de brazos):**__ Me alegra saber que aún sigue radiando energía para nosotros a pesar de las dificultades, al igual que Quazike y Zarul._

_**Fuduo:**__ Es cierto, pero aun no cantemos victoria... debemos saber si aún está aquí._

_**Saeko:**__ Es cierto (voltea la vista hacia Himeko) ¿Traes el Rux*****?_

_Himeko asintió tímidamente, mientras del bolsillo de sus pantalones sacaba un tipo de campanillas, las cuales estaban unidas por una correa color negro, luego de mostrarlas se las entregó a Sorato quien empezó a moverlas con un ritmo lento pero calmante. Con el empezar de la música, el agua empezó a tornarse de un color negro sumamente intenso, luego de esto en el agua empezó a formarse un reflejo de una figura parecida a un rostro, más bien el rostro de un animal, el cual no era nada más ni nada menos que una pantera de ojos extremadamente amarillos, a pesar de no verse claramente desde nuestra distancia el reflejo empezó a levantarse haciendo que un poco de agua se levantara junto con este, formando un espejo de mano, o por lo menos algo parecido, la pantera transmitía la misma mirada que la estatua del hombre, por lo cual deduje que eran la misma personas, mis hermanos y yo nos quedamos sorprendidos…_

_**Atsuya (sorprendido):**__ Este es…_

_**Fuyuppe:**__ Me parece que es Posuldo…_

* * *

><p><strong><em>*Frusco: Significa Oscuridad.<em>**

**_**Esto se explicara a lo largo del fic_**

**_***¡Abran, somos nosotros Tachimukai y Chizuru, por favor Brittany abre la puerta!_**

**_****Yutre: Significa depresión._**

**_*****Rux: Llave_**

**_Bueno otra vez les dejo en suspenso, no se bien si me merezco un buen castigo por dejarlos asi o un buen y delicioso pastel de manjar y fresas... ya me dio hambre, genial, bueno espero leer sus reviews pronto. _****_Adiós_**

**_Anothereleven345_**


End file.
